Raritello: The Fashionista and the Nerd
by Videogamenerd13
Summary: Most people think that a beautiful fashionista and a nerd wouldn't be together, but for Rarity and Donatello's case, they are or...they're trying to be. (Equestria Girls world, just wanted to put that out there.) Hopefully everything will work out for the mutant and the beautiful dress maker...?
1. A normal day in the lair

A soft giggle escaped the fashionista as she walked up behind the purple bandana clad ninja whilst he repaired Metalhead, making sure that the Kraang couldn't take over its electronics like last time. 'Hmm...I feel like someone's watching me.' Donnie lifted the goggles off of his face, looking everywhere but behind him so he shrugged, pulled his goggles back down and he continued to work. Rarity struggled to keep her giggles back when she witnessed that, as a smart ninja, she thought that he'd look behind him out of all places but surprisingly he didn't. She lifted her hands up slowly and with that, she slammed them back down onto Donnie's shoulders, terrifying him to say the least. "Hi Donnie!" "Ahh!" There was a loud thud, Donnie was laying back on the stoney ground of his lab as he panted heavily, his large and three fingered hands resting on his chest, holding it. "Oh my goodness! Donnie, darling, are you okay?!" Rarity uttered with pure worry after that, she reached down towards him and helped him up the best she could, gently tightening his bandana for him. "Yeah, hehe, I'm fine, that really scared me though," He spoke, sitting back down at his lab table and then he looked down at the several wires, motherboards, and harddrives, completely forgetting what he was doing. "Uh...Metalhead right!" Donnie called out mostly to himself, seeing Metalhead standing right in front of him, his head unhinged and open.

Rarity smiled, seeing how much of a nerdy geek Donnie was...a cute...clumsy...adorable...funny...ah! Rarity shook her head quickly, snapping out of her thoughts. Rarity, shocking all of her friends, had a massive crush on the nerdy ninja turtle, she just couldn't help it, he definitely wasn't like the other guys she has seen before or even met. "So um...you're repairing Metalhead, darling?" She asked, sitting down on the table, off to the side so that she wouldn't interrupt Donnie's thoughts again. "Huh? Oh yeah! I'm taking out most of the Kraang's technology so that what happened last time doesn't happen again," he started to explain, taking a small blowtorch and he stood up, standing next to Rarity so that she wouldn't get close to the hot flames as he started to weld some wires together. "Yeah, I had to add a polaric destabilizer to corrupt the Kraang's technology in his head, and then take out what I'm assuming is a discombobulator that wasn't here before." He grunted, yanking out a large metallic cylinder that had an unearthly purple glow to it. Rarity couldn't help the smile break onto his face, hearing him speak...even though she couldn't understand half of the thigs he said right then and there. "Rarity, could hand me the polarizer?" He held one of his hands towards Rarity as he looked down at Metalhead, waiting. "Um..." She looked left and right at the several different tools, not knowing which one it was but then she heard Donnie chuckle. "The black one." Rarity smiled and nodded, handing him what looked like just a black wrench. He tightened the hinges to Metalhead's head and with that, Donnie closed it, smiling. "Great! If this works, Metalhead should be even better than before."

'Man...look at her eyes and that smile of hers...' Donnie mentally said, letting a blush to appear on his green cheeks, staring down at her. He blinked his pure red eyes a few times before he shook his head quickly, playing it off as if his bandana was too tight. 'She's just beautiful...' he thought, over...and over...and over again. "Donnie? Darling," Rarity waved her hand in front of his face, her fingertips grazing his cheek softly, feeling how it had gotten hotter all of a sudden, was he blushing? It looked like Donnie had hearts in his eyes, a smile on his lips and he looked goofy with just a big smile on his lips, showing that adorable gap in the front of his teeth. "Donnie!" Leo called out, running with Raph and Mikey, all of them geared up with their weapons. "It's Slash!" Raph was the first to shout out, and Donnie's eyes widened some with surprise. "Uh...Rarity, stay here, I'll be right back," Donnie gently held one of Rarity's hands without even realizing it and then he grabbed his bo staff, twirling it a few times before he sheathed it into the sheath on the back of his shell, running out to his brothers to fight the once sweet and innocent pet turtle, Spike. "Be careful, darling!" Rarity called out at last second, sighing softly as she interlocked her hands together, looking down.

Rarity had to entertain herself for the last three hours, wondering where all of them were. She sat at Donnie's lab table, smiling at the sight of all of the several chemicals and mechanical things, she didn't understand most of them but she smiled, seeing a few pictures of him and his brothers, the other girls and then she saw the most perfect picture, one with Donnie and herself in it, both of them smiling brightly in it as they were sitting on the couch out in the main part of the lair. "Donnie..." she said, hugging the picture close to her heart. "Hmm?" A certain ringtone started to play on her phone, it was the theme song to that space shoow Leo watched, so it was obviously Leo calling. "Leo?" "Rarity?!" He called out over the phone, and Rarity's eyes widened with surprise, knowing that they must been in trouble. "Leo what's the matter!?" "S-Slash! Raph and Mikey are both down, I had to get back, but Donnie's-" the call was cut off after that. "Donnie's what?! Leo!" She shouted out, feeling worry and fear fill her body. "I-I have to go!" She exclaimed, running out of the lab, through the lair and towards where the Shellraiser is normally parked but it was gone, the turtles must of used it. She was back on the streets, looking left and right before she saw a fire escape, nodding. She ran towards it, climbing up the ladder and then she ran up the steps, finally on the rooftops. "Rarity!" Leo called out, keeping Raph and Mikey close to him, all three of them were bloodied, bruised and probably broken. "Leo! Oh my goodness, wait where's-!?" Rarity snapped her eyes over towards rather loud and pain filled shout, and what she saw...she couldn't believe it.


	2. Slash vs Donatello

A malicious grin was on Slash's face as he stood in front of a hunched over Donatello as he coughed up more blood, holding his right arm. "Come on your the most pathetic one!" Slash growled out, kicking Donatello right in the face, making him fly backwards as he yelled out with pain, falling back after he flew back a few yards. Slash had Donnie's purple bandana tied on his large and muscular right arm, his hands were coated with the other turtles blood but Donnie was recieving torture...pure torture. Donnie was getting up each time, holding the bo staff with his shaky hands as he stared at Slash was grinning still, Slash roared out, slamming his large fist into Donnie's gut, making him hunch over again, only to have hard knee land right onto his face. Slash stopped abruptly, feeling a small pebble hit the side of his head. He growled out, turning to the right slowly and he saw Rarity standing there confidently even though she was screaming at herself in her mind. "Leave...him...alone!" She shouted out, panting some. Slash threw Donnie down onto the ground, having him groan out since his shell cracked some more. "Bad idea, dumb broad..." Slash held his mace in his right hand, staring down at Rarity who started to back up a little. "Rarity, run!" Leo called out, seeing Raph and Mikey wake up and they watched with wide eyes, all three of them shouting out incoherent things. He lifted the mace up, ready to slam it down on Rarity before he felt something cling onto his back.

"Don't you dare!" Donnie shouted out with a scratchy and agony filled voice, his body was broken and it hurt terribly, but he was definitely not going to let Slash kill or even touch Rarity, he cared about her too much. "Get off of me!" Slash roared out, throwing his body to the side roughly, a few times, but Donnie was holding on with the rest of his strength, which wasn't that much. Both Donnie and Slash continued to fight before their eyes widened with surprise...Slash stepped off the side of the roof. "DONNIE!" Rarity screamed, running up to them and her fingertips just grazed Donnie's hand but she was too late...both Donnie and Slash plummeted to the streets, there was a loud crash and a few car alarms went off. The other turtles' eyes were wide with surprise, Rarity had tears running down her cheeks. "No...NO!" Rarity ran back down the fire escape she climbed up and towards the street, the other three following the best they can. "Slash is gone-oh man..." There was a large crater in the road but there was no Slash...Donnie's broken body was laying right next to it, he must of fallen off of Slash as they fell to the ground. "Donnie!" Rarity screamed again, tears rolling down her cheeks, she ran up to Donnie, gently holding his head and her eyes widened some with surprise, seeing how weak and how only shallow breaths escaped him. "Donnie, please be okay! Donnie!" Rarity cried heavily, her forehead resting on his softly.

Donnie slowly pried his eyes open, they were narrow and weak, he smiled at her, reaching up to her to gently push some of her hair away from her face. "...are...you...okay?" He asked, smiling up at her softly and weakly, some blood running down his chin. "Yes I am but...are you...?!" She exclaimed, feeling his body start to weak again and then her eyes widened some with surprise again, watching him fall unconscious right in front of her, she cried, not believing that she didn't talk him out of going out to fight Slash but she didn't, lucky enough Slash was wounded, he wouldn't get far after that fall of his. Hours passed, Rarity sat next to Donnie as he laid on a small but soft bed in the lair, his body almost completely covered his bandages and his right arm was in a splint, it was completely broken, no one knew about that, except Fluttershy of course, lucky enough everybody else was in the lair, all of them worried about the two. "How long has she been in there?" Twilight Sparkle asked, sitting next to Leo. "Three hours, she said she wouldn't move until Donnie got up again." Raph explained, his arm getting wrapped up in bandages by Sunset Shimmer. "She's eating yeah, but she's barely speaking to anybody and she said that she'd even sleep next to him." Mikey finished, needing a hug and Pinkie Pie helped with that, Mikey hated seeing his family in pain, Donnie was in a coma from blood loss and the pain he was put through, it was understandable. "Poor Rarity..." Fluttershy mumbled, looking through the door to the makeshift infirmary.

Rarity stared down at Donnie, one of her much smaller hands resting on top of Donnie's hands, holding them softly. "Oh Donnie...please be okay..." she said yet again, hearing a few steps and she looked over towards the door, seeing Twilight walk in. "Hey..." She started, pulling up a chair and she sat down next to Rarity. "Hello Twilight..." She murmured, looking back down at Donnie's face. "Fluttershy said that Donnie would only be like this for a few weeks, he'll be okay." She gently patted Rarity's shoulder and with that, the fashionista broke out into tears again. "It's my fault! I could of helped him! I could of stopped him from going!" Rarity hugged Twilight tightly who hugged back almost instantly, knowing that she definitely needed it, her crush was brutalized right in front of her. "Rarity, he's a ninja and he's loyal to his brothers, you couldn't of talked him out of it! It's not your fault!" Twilight gently pulled back to look at Rarity's crying face, feeling so bad for her. Donnie was a fighter, not a bad one, he was amazing but Slash was just too strong for him. Twilight looked back down at Donnie's wounded body, remembering something. "Oh when we came to get you, we managed to findt this in the crater..." Twilight pulled out Donnie's purple bandana from her skirt pocket and she handed it to Rarity who took it with shaky hands, holding it tightly as her tears slowed down, holding it close to her heart.

After Twilight left, Rarity stayed close to Donnie until it was past midnight, she had brought extra clothes from her boutique, she was going to ask Master Splinter if she could stay but she didn't need to, Master Splinter knew how much she cared about Donatello, she was more than welcome to stay with them. All of the other girls were sound asleep in the lair, the turtles were in their rooms, and finally Rarity got into her pajamas, walking towards Donnie's bed and she managed to lay down next to him, her head just barely resting on his chest. She held one of his large hands in one of her own much smaller ones and after a few tries, she managed to gently intertwine their fingers together, smiling at the sight. Rarity looked back up at Donnie's face, she leaned up and shakily kissed his lips, cupping his cheek for a few moments before she cuddled up next to him, slowly falling asleep. In the middle of the night, through everybody sound sleep, Donnie had a hand resting on his chest but very shokcingly, in his supposed coma...his right hand twitched a little, feeling Rarity's kiss from earlier...it...made him feel strong...knowing that Rarity cared about him.


End file.
